The Five Doctors
by Paradox Flux
Summary: This Story is a Four Way Crossover with Invader Zim, Road Rovers UPDATE: The Title Change From The Three Doctors To The Five Doctors I'm adding Two of My OC
1. The Three Doctors

Doctor Who - The Five Doctors

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog/ Invader Zim/Road Rovers

("The Doctor, Fuyuki, and Natsumi are hiking on a Hill")

The Doctor: come on guys push it

Fuyuki: come you know I'm not into this

Natsumi: neither am I mostly Fuyuki

The Doctor: well that's why we are doing this so you will get into this

Natsumi: can we stop for a moment

The Doctor: Alright Fine... Break Time

("Fuyuki and Natsumi sat down And The Doctor lies Down Flat")

The Doctor: Huh.. The Long Grass, and The Smooth Breeze,... Reminds me of Gallifrey

Fuyuki: is that why you stay on earth

The Doctor:... Yeah

("Then suddenly a void opened up behind them, they got up and seen the void")

Natsumi: Doctor? What's going on

The Doctor: I have no idea.. A void that created by someone or something anything can happen

("Then a Blue Avian Humanoid came out of the void and land on the ground, couple of seconds he got up and first scene the doctor")

The Doctor: What

?: What!

The Doctor: What!

("Doctor Who 2013 Opening Theme")

The Doctor: Your Not

Fuyuki: who is he

The Doctor: going to find out right know

("The Doctor and the Avian Humanoid slowly pull out their own Sonic Screwdriver")

The Doctor: as I thought let's see... 5th

The 5th Doctor: yep... 7th

The 7th Doctor: correct

("They both put their sonic screwdrivers away")

Natsumi: what's going on

The 7th Doctor: ah... Guys I want to introduce ("looks at the 5th Doctor than back at them") Me

Fuyuki and Natsumi: What?!

The 5th Doctor: sounds Crazy but it's True I'm His Past Self and He's My Future Self

Fuyuki: So... Incarnations

The 5th And 7th Doctor: Exactly

Fuyuki: but will meeting a past self causes paradox

The 5th Doctor: oh.. I like this kid.. Very Smart Kinda Like Tails

The 7th Doctor: You Started Noticing That Too.. I was having mind blown, but yes It will cause paradox but the question is...

The 5th Doctor: Why it does Not Happen

Fuyuki: wait this not the first time

The 7th Doctor: Nope the first time was...

The 5th Doctor: The 3rd Regeneration

The 7th Doctor: Which I met actually

The 5th Doctor: Really

The 7th Doctor: yeah

Fuyuki: oh man I can't wait to tell Sarg.

Natsumi: yeah tell that frog that There is Two Doctors

The 5th Doctor: wait a minute.., Sarg... Frog ... Are you guys Talking About Sargent Keroro

Fuyuki and Natsumi: yeah

The 5th Doctor: here on this planet... What about Zeroro

The 7th Doctor: He is Now called as Dororo but yes he is

The 5th Doctor: awesome for long I actually Miss Dororo

("The 7th Realised That Natsumi and Fuyuki are looking At him")

Fuyuki: Did you really did

The 7th Doctor: It has Been 400 Years

The 5th Doctor: it has

The 7th Doctor: well let's go home

(" as that they all started walking down then after that two people came out if the void one have a big head and the other is green")

?:Zim where did he go

Zim: how am I suppost to know.. We only saw him went to this void Dib

Dib: I guess we keep searching

("As they got to the house and went in and First seen Keroro")

Fuyuki: Hey Sarg, We Got a New Company

Natsumi: well I wouldn't say 'new'

The 5th Doctor: nice Place

The 7th Doctor: your thinking out load

The 5th Doctor: Sorry...

Keroro: Hello bird like person

The 5th Doctor: Hello Keroro

Keroro: Gero? How do you know who I am

The 5th Doctor: I am The Doctor

Keroro: if your The Doctor ("Looks at the 7th") Then Who's He!?

The 7th Doctor: ("Chuckles") Calm Down Keroro He Is me..My Past Self

Keroro: The Two Doctors... Dororo will be in such a surprise

The 7th Doctor: possibly.. But come along Doctor

The 5th Doctor: Where we going

The 7th Doctor: to Check out The Vortex

("The Two Doctor Returns Back To The Hill where the Void still there")

The 5th Doctor: it's Still here

The 7th Doctor: Yes Which I find that strange

("The 7th sonicing the Vortex and looks at the results on the sonic screwdriver")

The 7th Doctor: it's a Gap

The 5th Doctor: Gap of what

The 7th Doctor: Our Timeline

The 5th Doctor: What

The 7th Doctor: That's what it is, a gate, a hole

The 5th Doctor: Weird

(" meanwhile they returned back to the house")

The 7th Doctor: we are back

Natsumi: what you guys find out what it was

The 7th Doctor: it's a gab of My Timeline

The 5th Doctor: We don't know what caused it

("There came a knock on a door")

Natsumi: hey Fuyuki can you get that

Fuyuki: ok

("Fuyuki opened the door and scene to people")

Dib: hi we are looking for The Doctor

Fuyuki: oh come right in.. How long did you guys know about The Doctor

Zim: really long

("As They Got to a The Living room The Doctors seen them they got up off the sofa have a surprise look on their faces, looked at each other then back on them")

Zim: Doctor it been awhile

The 5th Doctor: sure is

Dib: who's this

The 5th Doctor: This is My

The 7th Doctor: Future Self... Anyway why you guys here

Zim: to look for... I guess you, and see if you want to come back

Dib: But by the look of your Future Self.. You left us

The 7th Doctor: I moved on

Dib: you gonna do the same to these guys

("Before the doctor got to say anything a vortex opened up in the living room and all looked at it")

The 5th Doctor: Another one?

("Then another avian humanoid comes out")

The ?th Doctor: hello I am The Doctor

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. All Five

Doctor Who - The Five Doctors

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog/ Invader Zim/ Road Rovers

A/N: yep this story became four way crossover

The ?th Doctor: I Am The Doctor

5th Doctor: Well...

7th Doctor: Your Not The Only One

?th Doctor: Well who you boys

("5th and 7th took out their Sonic Screwdriver")

?th Doctor: Really?

7th Doctor: yeah

5th Doctor: Really

?th Doctor: Your both Me?

5th Doctor: yep

?th Doctor: let me guess.. 5 and 7

5th Doctor: and you must be the 6th

6th Doctor: yeah...

Natsumi: Now There is Three Doctors

Giroro: Make That Four

5th and 6th Doctor: Four?

7th Doctor: For The Last Time Kululu Is Nothing Like Me I don't see The Similarity

Giroro: probably not in your eyes Doctor, but it's really obvious

Natsumi: I have to agree you and That Weird Frog and Doctor you can be weird you two actually have a Bond

7th Doctor: Not Helping

Zim: well of course he won't have bond with you... Frogs..he's like me and Dib But Mostly me Right Doctor

5th 6th 7th Doctor: No!

7th Doctor: Not Even Close , ("looks at the 6th") and Yes the Keronians are on this planet

5th Doctor: also Dororo

Fuyuki: I think This Is The Best Saturday Ever

("The 7th Doctor Smiles To hear what Fuyuki said")

6th Doctor: I do Wonder What are Dib And Zim

5th Doctor: They Are Just Leaving

Dib and Zim: What!

5th and 7th Doctor: NOW!

("They left out of the house and heading to the void")

Dib: I can't believe this The Doctor don't want to come back

Zim: i will make him come

Dib: how

Zim: kill what he loves

("Back at the hinatas")

Keroro: hey um... Doctor I took something from in the Tardis

The 7th Doctor: What you took

Keroro: giroro have it

Giroro: you have To Say Something big mouth

("Giroro took out a Gauntlet, after he Did that The Three Doctors Have Face of Fear")

The 7th Doctor: You... Took.. That

Giroro: yeah

The 5th Doctor: You Still have that

The 6th Doctor: Don't You Remember what happened to us

The 7th Doctor: Of Cource I do

Natsumi: Are You Guys ok you guys looked Frighten

7th Doctor: We are

Keroro: it's Just a Weapon... I heard of

6th Doctor: you didn't hear all

7th Doctor: That's The Gauntlet of Rassilon

5th Doctor: Made By The Ancient Timelords of Gallifrey

7th Doctor: According To Legend The Much Power of The Gauntlet

6th Doctor: Can Make An Ordinary Timelord Go Mad with Power

("The 7th Doctor took The Weapon away From Giroro")

7th Doctor: and this is why it's Dangerous to Us Timelords

Fuyuki: if it's Dangerous why don't Destroy it

6th Doctor: it's Complicated

5th Doctor: it's a Timelord Thing

7th Doctor: you wouldn't understand

Keroro: Doctor

7th Doctor: what

Keroro: I'm seeing Writings on there

("He Turned the Gauntlet on the Front side on the wrist, Realised it's gallifreyan")

7th Doctor: oh my god

6th Doctor: what

7th Doctor: it have a Name

5th Doctor: Rassilon, our Father Real Name

7th Doctor: our Real Name

5th and 6th Doctor: What!

7th Doctor: it does, I'm gonna be back

Fuyuki: Where you going

7th Doctor: I must need to think

("The Doctor left the house, after that he is walking on the same hill where the void, and looking at the gauntlet")

7th Doctor: it's like It's Calling me

("The Doctor slowly puts on the gauntlet")

7th Doctor: I forgot how comfy it is

("The Doctor Continued Walking Up the hill then seen Dib and Zim")

7th Doctor: Hey! You two I told you guys to leave

Zim: Not with out you

7th Doctor: I told you I'm not going

Zim: Then I will start a war on this planet

7th Doctor: you Wouldn't Dare

Zim: I will since you can't do anything about it

("The Doctor Use The Gauntlet that Push Dib into the void and Disabled Zim's Life Pack, which made him look like he is Choking, later Dororo came by and scene The Doctor")

Dororo: Doctor!

("7th Doctor looked at Dororo released Zim as Zim fell to the ground coughing then he went to the void,Then the void closed after that The Doctor Looked at The Gauntlet took it out of his hand and Throw it to the ground")

("Meanwhile at the House")

6th Doctor: it's an Idiotic Thing To do Mostly Going Alone

7th Doctor: Why You Didn't Stop Me Then

("The room filled with silence, till Dororo Spoke up")

Dororo: doctor, can I see it

("The 6th Handed Dororo The Gauntlet, then Dororo Started examine the gauntlet, and seen the Gallifreyan text")

Dororo: This Really Does Say Your Name, the First Two

7th Doctor: exactly it's just why it have my Name on a Weapon use for Rassilons

Fuyuki: wait a Minute Dororo You Know Gallifreyan

Dororo: I know how To Read and Write Gallifreyan But The Doctor Won't Let me teach me how to Speak Gallifreyan

7th Doctor: Yep Taught Him When We Were Kids

Keroro: Know wonder That Explains A lot From Those Symbols You Were Drawing

5th Doctor: Any Gallifreyan Origins suppost to Always Stay in Gallifrey But Since Our Father Really Likes Dororo He Wouldn't Mind

Natsumi: Ok Doctor What about that Portal outside on That Hill

7th Doctor: it Closed

5th Doctor: Wait but I'm still here

7th Doctor: The Vortex is Gab of The Timeline I Didn't Say It's A Rip of your Timeline That Connect To Mine... I'm going back outside I can't stand being in here

6th Doctor: your Getting That Feeling Too

Fuyuki: What's wrong being in here

7th Doctor: it's nothing it's just mostly like enjoying more of the outside

(" the Doctor left, then two Buff Humanoid Dogs came out of the vortex")

Hunter: ("scene The 6th") Doctor we Thought We Lost you

Exile: um.. Hunter Their Are Guest Here

Hunter: oh Sorry hello I'm Hunter

Exile: and I am Exile

Hunter: we Are The Doctor's Companions

5th Doctor: Should Say Past

6th Doctor: yeah You guys are In My Future Timeline know as The Present

Hunter: So Where Is The Present Doctor

Natsumi: he went out for a bit

Exile: well we can wait

("Meanwhile 7th is sitting down and thinking how Pekopon reminds him of Gallifrey, Then The Pure Doctor Appeard behind The Tree")

Pure Doctor: hello there

7th Doctor: ("Turns Around") oh hello... Maybe it's a bad time

Pure Doctor: being emotional

7th Doctor: no not that it's just today is really crazy My Incarnations are here since your hear now There is Four Doctors

("The Keronian Doctor appeared behind Pure Doctor")

K. Doctor: Make That Five

7th Doctor: hey Sutata, long time no see

K. Doctor: sure Have... Soooo all of us are here

7th Doctor: Yep There is Gap and 5 and 6 are now here

Pure Doctor: there is Something I got to say... I'm not a Incarnation

7th Doctor: But You have body

Pure Doctor: a Manifesting Body of the Copy of you I'm Just a Nature with Regenerative Energy, I'm Walking Talking Spirit.

7th Doctor: I see.. You know about the gauntlet right

Pure Doctor: yeah..

7th Doctor: it has My Real Name Instead Of Rassilon

K. Doctor: How

Pure Doctor: It's Part of your Future

7th Doctor: How You Know That

Pure Doctor: even know I can't never ever lie but I seen your Future The Gauntlet is disguise... Doctor You Gonna Have a Son

("7th have a Stun look on his face, meanwhile They went back to the house once they entered in the house 7 Seen The two humanoid dogs")

7th Doctor: Hunter?, Exile?

Hunter: Doctor?

7th Doctor: yeah

Exile: Doctor!

("Exile came up to the 7th, picked him off the ground hugging him, and Kissing him on the cheek couple of times")

Exile: I miss You Doctor

7th Doctor: ("chuckles alittle") miss ya too

Natsumi: seems your His Favorite Timelord

7th Doctor: I'm everybody's Favorite Timelord Natsumi, like you guys Are My Favorite Kids... remember that

("Natsumi and Fuyuki Blushes For Feeling So Special")

Hunter: ok Exile let him go

Exile: Sorry ("releases The 7th") i just got bit excited

6th Doctor: you always Get excited Exile

7th Doctor: it was good memories

("Keroro started Climb on to the 7th Shoulder and Exile notice him")

Exile: know who this critter

("The 7th Holds Keroro")

7th Doctor: This Adorable Critter is Keroro he's a Keronian

Exile: he is Adorable

Natsumi: I don't know what you see in Keroro, Doctor

7th Doctor: Natsumi.. Has Long A Timelord is On a Planet it Is Defended

Natsumi: really they are very intelligence

5th Doctor: We Fought With a Race Called Daleks

6th Doctor: They'll are Known To Be The Worst Of All Creation

7th Doctor: And I Defeated Them Time, and Time Again

A/N: Sorry Guys But So many Characters Can't keep it up

Keroro: wait a minute The ones from The Legend

7th Doctor: yeah

("Meanwhile It was late night Fuyuki and Natsumi are asleep The Doctors and The Companions sitting the both sides of the sofas, the Vortex lit up the living room like a night light")

6th Doctor: the gaps.. I think it's From The Great Clock

7th Doctor: Bullcrap

K. Doctor: well it is possible

7th Doctor: well I say it's not

Hunter: sooo Doctor.. By The Look of Them two how many are You know

7th Doctor: Well The Keronian Doctor is my future self

Exile: Future?

7th Doctor: yep and The Pure is A Incarnation Between me and The 6th

("Keroro and Tamama Comes out of no where")

Keroro: wait a Minute Doctor your Said Your the 7th

7th Doctor: I am

Tamama: But if Pure is The Past... What does that Put You

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
